


Pixie Dust

by Lightning of Farosh (Medea_Nunc_Sum)



Series: Tiny Adventures [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Hyrule, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hyrule-Centric, Linked Universe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Positive Hyrule Fic, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medea_Nunc_Sum/pseuds/Lightning%20of%20Farosh
Summary: What's the use of magic if you can't have fun with it?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe)
Series: Tiny Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654573
Comments: 22
Kudos: 300





	Pixie Dust

The old wood of a beaten down inn groaned as the evening cooled. Horses nickered quietly under the star splattered sky, tucked away in the barn. One of the windows was open and the smell of fresh mud, the sweet tang of ozone, and the musky heaviness of pine drifted inside.

Amber light glimmered in low burning torches and the night stretched on.

Cold.

Quiet.

Still.

A thick, woven blanket was lain across the bed. It was dark in colour and stained with something that could have been mud or blood. The edges were tattered, the weave unravelling from constant use as nicer, cleaner, _softer_ sheets had been pushed off the bed by bare feet.

Beneath it, almost smothered in a massive white tunic, was Hyrule. Brown hair stuck up around his face and his cheek was burrowed in the pillow he had wrapped his arms around. A cooler breeze snuck through his open window and the hero grumbled and sighed, curling further beneath his blanket.

Fingers grasped a corner and wrenched it off the bed.

Steel flashed in the darkness, silver light from the night sky sparking across the sharpened edge. The dagger hissed through the air, hitting nothing as half brown, half green eyes snapped open.

“You—I— _what_ —” Hyrule blinked, heart beating like the wings of a tiny bird in his chest. Shadows stretched across the floor of his borrowed room. Starlight glinted off the rubies in his sword.

Kneeling at the bedside, head ducked low so his eyes _barely_ peeked over the edge, was Four.

“Oops,” he said.

Hyrule groaned and dragged his free hand down his face. A wide, frayed sleeve fell down his forearm and the rest of the tunic stretched down over his thighs and arms. Dark red stains dotted the collar where it hung off his shoulder and the front was untied, strings dangling down his chest.

He leaned over the bed, looking out into the night. The moon was gone, sleeping just like the rest of the world. Hyrule frowned. “What time is it?”

“Dunno,” Four said, straightening up. His dark eyes glittered and cropped blonde hair fell forward, no longer held back by his headband. “Don’t really care.”

“Uh huh,” Hyrule said, looking around for his blanket. The edge was sitting by his hip and he made a grab for it.

Four pulled it further out of reach.

A low, disgruntled sound rumbled in the back of Hyrule’s throat.

“I,” Four said with a blossoming smirk, “had an _idea_.”

Blinking, Hyrule stared at the smaller hero. His eyes flickered, glancing out at the evening sky, and then turned back to Four.

The sound of crickets, of groaning trees, of the small creak of old lanterns swaying in a soft breeze settled between them.

“Are you _serious_?” Hyrule hissed. “ _Right now_?”

Four nodded. “Yes,” he said, looking up with wide eyes. “Right now. It’s _perfect_.”

They glinted with mischief.

Dangerous, dangerous mischief.

Hyrule flopped back on his bed, dropped the dagger on the floor, and groaned. A bird called out in the night and was answered by a chattering beast. Swinging his arm over his eyes, he wondered if he really needed a blanket to sleep. The cold wasn’t anything new and he had certainly slept in _worse_ —

A hand grabbed his shoulder and shook it.

“For fuck’s _sake—_ ”

Four was half leaning over him, lips pinched in a frown. “Come on,” he said. “This is the only chance I’m going to get so we might as well do it _now_.”

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Hyrule swatted his hand away and glared at the smaller man from under his long, tangled bangs. “Just do whatever you want by yourself.”

A tired, exasperated sigh mixed in with the night. “I _would_ ,” Four told him. “But then I realized that it would be impossible without magic.”

Turning on his side, Hyrule stared at Four. “Magic?” He frowned. “What do you need magic for?”

The smile that spread across Four’s face looked like it belonged more on a crocodile than a Hylian.

oOo

Bare feet padded across floorboards. They were light enough, sly enough, to not pull a groaning symphony from the old wood and the doors to the other rooms stayed closed.

“Here,” Four whispered, stopping outside Legend’s door. It didn’t have an outside lock but was barred on the inside by a bit of sliding wood just like theirs had been. “Can you—”

“Hold on,” Hyrule waved him away, kneeling down to check the space between the floor and the door, measuring it with a finger. “It’ll be tight but...” He bit his lip.

The magic was there, just under the surface of his skin. It trembled as he reached for it, coming to his touch like an excited puppy.

“Might be a bit of a tight squeeze.”

Patting him on the back, Four grinned. “I could shove you through, if you like?”

Hyrule couldn’t stop the small, amused smile that managed to surface. “Please don’t,” he said and stepped back.

Pink spread across his skin, over his arms, across his legs and hair. Long, iridescent wings sprung from his back, curling antennas from his skull, and he shrunk smaller and smaller until he could easily sit in a palm. Glittering silver dust fell from his fluttering wings and the pale pink glow from the magic stayed.

Darting forward, Hyrule landed on Four’s shoulder to straighten out his tunic and pull it down so it didn’t interfere with his wings. Small chimes followed him, creating a trail of fae magic through the night that glittered like stardust before fading away.

“That’s still really cool,” Four breathed above him.

Hyrule chirped at him, his words untranslatable while Four was still tall. A finger brushed over his hair, trailing down his back. Leaning into it, Hyrule let out a small, comfortable whirring noise before pulling away.

The world blurred around him, lines tangling together as he dropped and landed at the base of the floor. A dead spider sat beside the door frame, legs curled up as the darkness opened one of many mouths to consume its withered form.

Shuddering, Hyrule crawled forward, easily fitting underneath the door, and came out on the other side.

Legend had kept his window closed and was currently half on, half off his bed. Most of his blankets had been pushed to the floor, his arm hung over the side of the mattress, and his face was buried in the softness of a pillow.

For a moment, Hyrule watched the older hero’s back rise and fall. The tiredness that clung to Legend’s face was gone, leaving him looking young and boyish. Pink strands fell across his face, mixing with his normal blonde, and the heavy bags that had been growing over the course of sleepless nights on the road were soothed beneath the warmth of the room.

Hyrule almost felt guilty.

_Almost._

He let go of the tangled strands of magic clinging to his fingers. Pink light faded from his skin as he grew, transforming back into his normal body.

Wood slid to the side and, before the door was fully open, Four squeezed past him into the room. 

The smaller hero pressed a finger against his lips and offered up three small, blue stones. They were pale, almost silver in the darkness.

Hyrule took them and stepped around the fingers almost brushing the floor, the hilt of the Tempered Sword, and the long, silver handle of the fire rod. Four crept closer, careful not to get too close. His eyes were massive in the darkness, shining with unmistakable curiosity.

Cupping the stones in his hands, Hyrule breathed over his fingers and closed his eyes. Magic bubbled in his chest and the smell of citrus trickled into the room.

Outside the window, a star shot across the sky.

Legend mumbled something beneath them, but stilled as fingers dusted with blue ran through his hair.

Once he was done, Hyrule pulled away. His magic thrummed beneath his skin, pleased and warm. Four giggled softly and pressed a hand over his lips to seal the noise. Gently, he took Hyrule’s hand and tugged him towards the door, guiding the mage out of the room..

They were halfway down the hallway before Hyrule scrambled back to lock the piece of wood behind them.

oOo

A bowl of porridge dropped down in front of Hyrule, startling him out of his half-assed nap.

“I—what?”

Sky laughed above him and reached down to ruffle already messy hair. “What’s up with the two of you?” He nodded towards a dozing Four. “Stay up too late last night?”

“No,” Hyrule grumbled, managing to find a spoon. For a second, it felt as if his fingers had forgotten to hold one. “I went to bed at a _perfectly normal time_.”

Four opened one eye and stuck his tongue out.

Above them, a door slammed open.

Sky frowned, looking up at the ceiling. “What the—”

Thunderous footsteps pounded across the ceiling, down the steps, and—

_“YOU!”_

Standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in a long white shirt with a smiling face of a bear on it, was Legend. His was panting and bootless, red across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, fire rod in hand with the barrel pointing straight at Hyrule.

His hair was a glorious cotton candy blue.

“ _Thankyouforbreakfast_ ,” Hyrule managed, grabbing his bowl of porridge as he made a break for the door of the inn. His chair clattered to the floor. 

Behind him, Legend howled and gave chase.


End file.
